Objective: Kiss Keladry
by TrafficLights
Summary: Make four grown men bored into child games, intent on revenge, in dire need of money, or interested only in their own well being and you've got a red warning flag. Add rash bets and there isn't a flag red enough or big enough. KelDom.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Objective: Kiss Keladry**

  
In a large, popular inn, no less than ten miles from the border of Scanra and Tortall, four good friends sat lethargically around a fire in one of the empty corners. They made an interesting conversation about the war, and the rumors of King Maggur wanting peace after a year and a half of battles. When that conversation fell flat, they sought to amuse themselves with... traditional methods. Traditional for children, that is.   
  


"Let's play Dare." Lerant suggested.  
  


Wolset frowned. "Isn't that game for women and children?"   
  


Lerant colored. "Not if we play for money."  
  


At the word "money", the rest of the group began to noticeably perk up.  
  


"Okay," said Dom, "Who first."  
  


"Lerant. It was his idea." Neal received a death glare.  
  


"Lerant, Lerant, Lerant." Dom repeated, a mad glint in his eye.  
  


Lerant gulped.  
  


"Why don't you, go proclaim your undying love for... Dana the waitress."  
  


The others gave a disappointed look. "That's all he has to do?"  
  


Dom's smile widened. "You didn't let me finish. Go proclaim your undying love for Dana the waitress in front of her new lover."  
  


Lerant visibly paled. "Lover?" His voice came out as a squeak.  
  


They all nodded and Dom, seeing him about to refuse, continued. "For five gold nobles."  
  


_'Don't do it!' Dom thought wildly, 'I don't have five gold nobles!'  
  
_

As if sensing this, and in his continuing role to make Dom's life as miserable as possible, Lerant nodded and stood up.   
  


They watched him approach the waitress and her beau, still pale, sink down on one knee and grab her hand. They were too far away to catch all of his words, but Dom managed to hear "...love...until...feel...beautiful." and in a slightly higher pitched tone   
"Help...sorry...leave...I don't have a name, sir." when her courtier confronted him.  
  


Soon after that was the mad dash for the exit and the attempt on Lerant's life. They waited until he snuck back in through the back entry and sat down with a scared witless facade.   
  


"I want my money, Dom."  
  


"Err- later. Now it's my turn."  
  


_'I have to do whatever he throws at me, I need to be able to pay him back.'  
  
_

"What are you doing Neal?"Yuki, wearing an interested expression on her normally blank face, interrupted their silence.

  
"Oh, just playing Dare." Neal responded without thinking.  
  


This seemed to confuse her. "Isn't that a Tortallan...children's game?"   
  


"Of course not." Neal replied, a little nervously. "Why would four grown men be playing a children's game. We're playing the manly version."  
  


They all struck subtle poses of strength.  
  


"Oh. All right. Have you seen Keladry?"  
  


"Yeah, she's over there, talking to Daine. Oh, and Yuki, darling?"  
  


"Yes."  
  


"Be a dear and don't mention this to anyone, not even Kel."  
  


"Why not?" She asked as innocently as any Yamani could muster. "It's not like you were doing anything to demote your pride." She gave another nod and left.  
  


Neal buried his face in his arms. "We're mincemeat. She and Kel will never let us live this down."   
  


Lerant grinned. "I think I know what our dear friend Domitan can do to for me." When he had their full attention, he continued. "I dare you to kiss the lady knight for fifteen gold nobles."  
  


Silence.   
  


Then Wolset laughed.  
  


"Alright, so Dom, you owe Lerant and now it's my turn."  
  


Dom frowned. "Hey, wait a minute, I didn't say I wasn't going to do it."  
  


Silence. Wolset chuckled cautiously.  
  


"Dom, you can' be seriously considering it."  
  


"Why not, it's just one kiss. She'll understand."  
  


'Besides, I really need the money!'  
  


"No, no, no. Take it from the married man." Neal told him seriously, "Women get offended easily by stuff like that. And you don't want to lead her on, only for her to find out it was a bet."  
  


Dom scoffed. "This is Kel, she won't get any notions from one kiss. It's not like she's been secretly in love with me for years or anything."  
  


The men laughed.  
  


In a more serious tone, Wolset reminded Dom of with whom he was dealing. "I don't think this is very smart. She's got connections directly to you. You can't tell her you're on the run from rogue bandits and then disappear when the Own leaves town."  
  


Dom grinned. "Actually, I was the King of the Thieves with Lord Provost hot on my trail."  
  


"Besides," added Lerant, "She could beat you up if she find out it was a bet."  
  


"She could not!"  
  


"Yes, I'm sorry to say, she could." Neal added dramatically. "I would know."  
  


"I think I'll take my chances." Dom stood up despite everyone's warnings. Only Lerant was quiet. He would let Dom jump into a spidren's nest if it paid enough.  
  


Dom wiped his hands on his breeches and glanced over to where Kel and Yuki were leaning against the wall talking. Kel was swinging a Yamani fan with a carefree attitude. He gulped.  
  


_'Didn't she say that was a weapon?'  
  
_

He gulped again.  
  


_'I can do this. It's nothing big, and she's just another conquest_.'  Dom winced, Kel was everything except just another conquest.  
  
__

He began walking; a relaxed, confident gait.  
  


_'Kel's my friend! What am I doing?'_ He paused_. 'But Lerant will never let me chicken out gracefully. And I do need the money, I'll have ten gold nobles after I pay Lerant. That's a lot of money for one kiss.'  
  
_

It was like he had two different people arguing inside his head. As he got closer, he began to lose his confidence.   
  


_'Money and pride aren't everything! Self-preservation still comes first! Never admit it to anyone, but Kel could seriously hurt me.'  
  
_

He kept walking, and the distance closed between he the two ladies all too quickly. Kel caught sight of him and smiled warmly during a break in her conversation. He stopped dead, all thoughts leaving his mind and he began to treat it as a mission.   
  


**Objective: Kiss Keladry  
Reason: Money (10 gold Nobles)  
Goal: Stay Alive  
  
**

Gathering up all his courage he closed the distance between them.  
  


"Hi Dom, what..."  
  


He cut her off with a firm kiss on the lips. He could almost feel her surprise, and he heard her fan slip out of her hands and hit the floor. After a few seconds, he knew that he could stop and that it was long enough to satisfy even Lerant. He found he didn't want to. He had never felt like this before, the entire world had stopped for them, and he wasn't about to end that.   
  


"Dom?"   
  


_'Remember to demote Wolset.'  
  
_

Dom ignored him.  
  


When he finally was forced to stop for air, he wouldn't meet her wide eyes. Muttering excuses for leaving, he ran away and back to his friends. They were staring at him. Neal raised an eyebrow and a small and cocky smirk formed on his lips.  
  


"Go well?"  
  


Dom contented himself with a malicious glare.  
  


Lerant reached into his moneybag, pulled out ten round coins and handed them to Dom. 

"You're alive." He stated it as if it was a miracle, and in a way it was.  
  


Dom looked at the mound of money in his palm and shook his head.  
  


"You keep it Lerant, that kiss paid for itself." He locked eyes with Kel and smiled charmingly. She blushed brightly and lowered her gaze. "In fact, maybe I should be paying you."

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed it. ReViEw PlEaSe!!!!


End file.
